Semiconductor packaging protects integrated circuits, or chips, from physical damage and external stresses. In addition, semiconductor packaging can provide a thermal conductance path to efficiently remove heat generated in a chip, and also provide electrical connections to other components such as printed circuit boards, for example.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application.